BeingHunted
by BatDiet
Summary: Its an somewhat rwby crossover of an horror movie and the creature is the male reader bit


The world of Remnant where humanity is near extinction by these black creatures with bony armor and skull like faces called Grimm but there's another race in this world called faunas and they are similar to humans while they have animal like parts and over some years there have been discrimination by humans .Also humanity have fight back the Grimm with warriors with semblances are called hunters and huntress then there's four relics where bestowed to humanity by two gods made the world of Remnant which they've been brothers and let again there have been maybe an fifth relic which is may have been dangerous because the relic itself turns the user into predatory creature or more which cause little problems with user mind set and this relic supposed to be combat against the grimm .As now somewhere an large warehouse with shipping containers that has some dust with company symbol belongs to Schnee Dust company and as there was two people going check what inside one of the shipping containers because they heard there's an new type of dust or some artifactual items may have been discovered by Y/N who found it somewhere Vale that have unknown abandon tribe somewhere in the continent ."Hope this right one "One person says wearing an worker uniform ."just trust me and we recently got this "Other person replied wearing the same worker uniform.They clearly are guys and two of them were clearly planing steal whatever it is inside of the shipping container to sell them on the market or Atlas maybe but once then begins unlock the shipping container to open it and they didn't know what lurking inside this container also there plan was doing this at night and usually there is at least six people working on the shift .Once fully open the shipping container they saw an large blanket covering items inside and making them smirked then one of them pull of large blanket off and all suddenly the guy got tackled him onto ground by something before he even take an look at person or thing two large mandibles come down onto his neck separating to the body .Also this cause panic and shock to the other guy because he saw the thing tackled his partner and it was reptilian creature that the size is larger than lion but an beowolf size and have those two mandibles that have some hair or fur on it ,the other guy begins to run off after recovering from the shock this makes the creature go after him and drop the head onto the dead as there some blood is running like an river from the opening ."Jake !call the hunters and huntress now !"Other guy shouted and running from creature before get his scroll out .Jake the manager of the warehouse who is was checking the shipment on his scroll and heard shouting from the outside which he leave his office door opening besides his office was on a platform that he can see all shipping containers and there was space for an cargo airship as he then goes outside of his office and look for Eric shout coming from but the other guy was Eric who knows that the side on shipping containers were his boss Jake can't see and if he can goes to front of the shipping containers his boss can see him also that creature was chasing him and before felt two heavy claws grab him while felt two pairs touch his neck and now separating from his body .After that the creature saw the scroll and goes to destroy it as Jake goes down to what is commotion about."Eric where are you I hope not playing pranks on me or just let in an Grimm "Jake says and hearing no answering before heard something climbing the shipping containers to the right so he goes towards the right then found an small pool blood on ground making him that Eric got killed or something and saw some blood dripping on ground next to shipping containers from one of four lights were on before an dead body dropped onto ground as he backs up while there's one thing that fifth relic the predatory creature was worshipped as son of god darkness because how it defeat some Grimm and the user can walk on all fours this creature called the kothoga also the relic seems will attached itself on the user making hard to get it off ."What heck that you Eric "Jake says as he recognized the dead body without his head and making him look up what dropped the body to see an creature leaping off the shipping before he know it his life already ended by the creature cutting his neck off the body once have and after the creature finished it's meal then it hear something coming towards the large warehouse that it was as sound coming from two bullheads but it seem pilots are members to group called White Fang then the creature looked at lights were on and come up an plan as it goes to follow the electric lines after few minutes finding an generator to the warehouse as it goes destroy the generator with its claws and killing supposedly guard just come what going inside in the warehouse before two bullheads landed next to large warehouse as five people come out them with Grimm masks and uniform consists having white sleeveless jacket also black hood sleeveless and black pants but one them was sticking out wearing red lined white suit with black pants and black shoes besides having orange hair that covering his right eye and dark green eyes this was Roman Torchwick."Um what's plan sir again ?"White Fang Goon asked as seeing the warehouse lights were off and seeing there's only two guards outside."Simple easily I need four of you take down the two guards and after that we need at least five or six people go open the warehouse's doors so we can grab the dust also need find person have keys open the shipping containers and using bullheads as transport the dust "Roman answered and holding his cane also looking at white fang goon."Yes sir "Same White Fang Goon answered As four White Fang goons goes to take down two guards and using there size of number also weapons and they didn't that there's group of hunters also huntress coming to the warehouse because from reviving an called by there manger saying his coworker may have letting in an Grimm but ten white fang goons didn't there an creature waiting for them to feast on them and how creature destroyed the generator by cutting the cord as it slightly stings.Once the four guards take down the guards by the four white goons the plan begin to take motion while Roman telling two pilots goes who are in the bullheads they have front of the warehouse where the two giant doors then rest white fang goons find out they can't turn on the lights but only light are coming the windows from the full moon tonight and as they begin to explore the empty warehouse try finding the manage but two of them decide to explore one of the rooms where didn't know they get ambush by an creature with reptilian scales also two mandibles and have hair on it as there screams can be faintly heard by the others ."That was scream ?"White Fang Goon asked with antlers and appeared to be an female ."Maybe but two or three go check it out "White Fang Goon answered with sheep horns and was an guy ."Yeah and where are they "Same Fang Goon earlier says .One of them just struggled there struggles before two of them go to where the screams come from and as the goons decide split into two or three go search the people while the two white fang goons investigated where the screams heard suffer the same fate the ones before while the creature goes to platform which have the office and an small group of three white fang goons was on while other group made up two members found traces blood making them wonder what happen and first group one of white fang goons with sheep horns on him found out the buttons of opening the door didn't work so he pull out his scroll to tell Roman."What's problem ?"Roman asked as little bit irritated it is simple job to find the manager and held him or her captive while taking the keys way from them ."The power is out and none of buttons aren't working sir "White Fang answered .Roman sigh and thinking he swear working idiots sometimes with these people before saying "do you any of find the manger and know that big red button probably glowing "."Yes and no but we decide to split apart find the manager "White Fang Goon says "Well press it and that button for emergencies if the power got cut out "Roman reply.Once the white fang goon with sheep horns press the red button is glowing and two giant doors begin to open up revealed an creature on an wall that is side of office then the creature goes burst into window intently taking down white fang goon with an rifle in the office and two other white fang goons were surprise by this which Roman saw the creature ambushed this makes him little angry because he realized this creature probably was waiting for them once saw two bodies on top of front shipping containers.While two white fang goons tried to stab the creature but failed as the creature goes hit both of them with its tail sending one of them out of window past the guardrail on the platform which the guy with sheep horns splatter onto the guard .As other white fang goon hit the guardrail and second group heard an close scream near by that comes from the guy with sheep horns before he splattered on the ground ."You two get it in!"Roman shouted at two white fang goons and both of them looked at him ."What it is ?"White Fang Goon asked that is same goon earlier ask Roman earlier and Roman face place palms ."Look behind do you see an creature killed your members and source of scream "Roman answered The two white fang goons saw the creature and now quickly runs into bullheads after seeing it goes finished one of them by cutting his head off with the two mandibles gruesomely and it slightly dislike the taste of faunas because four out of groups where humans then put one claw onto its head like it having little headache and for Roman some people won't believe him what gone wrong with the plan maybe Neon will but needs some evidence so he asked "you there "."what ?"The second white fang member says and Roman answered "start recording and good bye ugly hopefully we won't face each other ".The creature looked at two bullheads where taking off and seeing an orange hair person pointing at cane as the creature let an roar after hearing someone's voice then bottoms of Roman's cane open up and fire an red flare aiming at the creature as it quickly take action to jump onto the near shipping containers also using the guardrail to an boost and the office exploded from red flare as it made it begins to go to bullheads by quickly climbing on and down of the shipping containers where stack together but it was too late for creature chase or leap onto the bullheads because they already left the large warehouse and some Grimm were coming out from forests slightly close to the forest as they have been attracted to fear from the creature have done .


End file.
